05382
}} is the 5,384th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 25 August, 2009. Written by TIM DYNEVOR Directed by TIM O'MARA Plot Part 1 Eric tells David he is off to Australia to get Val. A frustrated David wonders if she is worth it, but still offers to drive Eric to the airport. Eric tells him not to bother as he has a taxi on the way. Val is still hiding at the B&B. She whistles for Terry and calls for her breakfast. She sends Terry to check on Eric. At Butlers Farm Holly and Adam talk about John. She tells him about her offer to Aaron. John and Andy come in from the farm. Holly says they need to do something about Aaron but John say they need to leave alone. Eric gets into his taxi. Terry asks David where Eric is going and David tells him. Ryan is on the phone about his new job in Dubai. Faye is pleased for him, though sad to lose him. David follows Terry into the B&B as Terry yells for Val to come out. David is stunned to see Val as they tell her Eric is on his way to Sydney. She is delighted and goes after him. Betty congratulates John on his principles. Aaron tells John that Holly threw herself at him to get him to drop the charges. John is about to smack him when Ashley intervenes. Aaron calls Holly a cheap little tart. Eric arrives at the airport. Ryan comes into the shop and Mark asks about the job. Mark is pleased that it has worked out. Eric is checking in. He tries getting an upgrade. Val arrives and is on the phone trying to stop Eric. At Butlers, John asks Holly what happened between the two of them. She tells her parents that she offered to go on a date with him if he changed his statement. She said that Aaron told her a date wouldn't be enough. Moira storms out. At the airport security won't let Val through. Part 2 The bishop calls in to Mulberry Cottage to see Ashley and asks about the Play and Pray scheme. Ashley is not keen till he hears who the other captain would be - Reverend Vincent Spode. Eric boards the plane. The bishop tells Ashley all about Vincent Spode and his virtues. Ashley offers to play. Val gets on the flight, much to Erics horror. Moira marches up to Wishing Well Cottage. Val tells Eric how much she has missed him. Eric tells her that she needs to explain. She does to an incredulous Eric. She tells him she was desperate but she knows how much he means to her. He says he has been conned. She is very calm and tells him that they understand each others feelings now. He tells her he understands that it is over now for good and goes to find a different seat. Moira tries to reason with Zak and Lisa. Zak protects Aaron but Lisa empathises. Zak concedes that the Dingles don't usually go to the police. She tells the Dingles that she can't work the farm without John. Betty has tea at Mulberry gossiping. Ashley has dug his cricket things out. He tells Laurel that he has changed his mind and would like to get involved in the Play and Pray initiative. On the plane Eric goes back to sit next to Val. He tells a crying Val she is infuriating but she means the world to him. She asks for another chance and he says he can't live without her. They make up. Moira appeals to Lisa's nature. Moira tells Zak and Lisa that Aaron said he would change his statement if Holly would sleep with him. The Dingles take notice now. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes